Winter Might Not Be So Bad After All
by QueenoftheWilderwest
Summary: Astrid's not a winter person, so when she wakes alone on a snowy day, she can't help but be in a bad mood. But with the arrival of her boyfriend, Hiccup, she finds a new appreciation for the winter season.


When Astrid wakes up, she knows the day is not going to be a good one. As she eases into consciousness, the first thing she notices is that she's shivering. Her bed is empty, her human radiator Hiccup nowhere to be found.

He'd warned her the night before that he might have to leave early in the morning – he was on call all weekend; there had been a new shipment of animals at the zoo, and as one of their head zookeepers, Hiccup had to be ready to leave that weekend in the event that any emergencies arouse.

Astrid groans, the sound muffled as she slumps onto her front, her head in the pillow. Curse the godforsaken animal that needed her boyfriend's attention.

Astrid hates winter. The moment there's a nip in the air or a touch of frost on the grass, she can't help but feel moody and miserable. She's a summer person – she likes sun and warmth and being outside. Being outside in winter just isn't pleasant, no matter how warm you wrap up. Hiccup loves winter, of course, and still finds childish excitement when the first snow starts to tumble out of the sky. She can see him in her mind's eye, examining the snow to find the optimum snowman patch, taking out his notebook, because _of course_ he's made detailed sketches of what he wants to build, because that's just the kind of guy he is.

"We have to get it exactly right, Astrid," Hiccup would say. "This is going to be the best snowman you've ever seen."

She'd roll her eyes and make fun of him, but somehow it'd still be endearing and adorable.

The thought makes Astrid smile, and she grins into the pillow. Then she frowns again when she remembers she's got to go the whole day without Hiccup. With another groan, she pulls herself out of bed, because she hates being there without Hiccup and it's Saturday, she might as well get up and do something.

Another thing she hates about winter; there's nothing to _do_. Never one to sit still, Astrid's itching to go out running, but the roads are covered in a thick layer of ice, and she doesn't have a death wish. Once she's got dressed and eaten breakfast, she finds herself at a loss of things to do. She's already wrapped up all of her work for Monday, her laundry was already done and Hiccup was at work so obviously they couldn't do anything together. The apartment could stand for a clean, but domestic Astrid was a menace to society, and if she tried, the place would end up dirtier than it'd had been before.

In the end, she drags the duvet off the bed and gathers herself in the living room, turning on Netflix and picking the first thing that comes up.

By the time Hiccup gets back, Astrid's lying face down on the floor, the duvet covering her head. Hiccup doesn't even blink when he sees her, stepping neatly over her so that he can put his bag down in the kitchen.

"Hello, Astrid," he says, bending down beside her. "What's going on here then?"

"I am a blanket slug," she says, matter of fact, her voice slightly muffled underneath the duvet.

Hiccup grins. "I can see that. Is there room for me in there?"

Astrid doesn't say anything, she just rolls over so that some of the duvet is free for him to lie on, and he wraps his arms around her as they surround themselves in the blanket. Astrid sinks into his embrace, barely able to stop herself from making a satisfied sigh.

"It's ridiculous how warm you are, human radiator," she mumbles.

Hiccup snorts, pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to her hair. "I'm glad I'm useful for something."

"Radiators don't talk."

Hiccup scoffs in indignation, but he can't help the soft smile that tugs at his lips. "Oh," he says. "In that case, you won't want me to make any hot chocolate for you."

"Noooooooooooo." Astrid's voice rises in pitch as she rests her chin on Hiccup's shoulder and pouts.

Hiccup's hot chocolate is the nectar of the Gods. Hiccup's hot chocolate tastes like what Astrid imagines heaven to be. Hiccup's hot chocolate is the equivalent of being wrapped up in a blanket, safely warm inside while rain patters at the windows, a good book in hand.

"I'm sorry," Astrid whines. "Please make me hot chocolate. You're the best boyfriend in the world. You're the best human radiator to ever exist. You're basically a god in human form."

"Alright, now you're milking it." Hiccup rolls his eyes. "I'll make you hot chocolate. Wait right here."

It's worth it just for the way Astrid eyes light up.

He's back not long later with two mugs, filled to the brim with perfect creamy hot chocolate, topped with tiny marshmallows. Astrid lets out a long sigh as she takes hers, and when she takes a sip she closes her eyes, letting herself bask in the taste.

"I love you," she mumbles, her head resting on Hiccup's shoulder, her eyes still shut.

Hiccup smiles. "Love you too," he says, pressing a kiss to her hair.

As day seeps into evening and as the sun slowly makes its descent down into the horizon, the two sip their drinks and talk about their day until their mugs are empty and their eyes droop. Just before Astrid falls asleep on Hiccup's shoulder, she casts one last sleepy eye over at her boyfriend and smiles. Winter's not so bad when she's with him.


End file.
